Surprise
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Another One-Shot that fits within the Personal Goals story arc, but could be read as a stand alone. SLASH RATED MATURE Barry gets a surprise...


**Author's Note: This story fits within the Personal Goals story arc, but could be read as a stand alone.**

 **Warning: light bondage, don't worry Barry is very willing, and it's nothing _too_ risque.**

The sound of his doorbell roused Barry from his slumber. He plodded in just his sleeping bottoms to the door with a sleepy stretch. "Len?" he queried with a yawn, his sleepy brain barely comprehending the sight of Len on his doorstep, let alone with a sports bag and several brown paper bags.

"Gonna help me with these bags Scarlet?"

"Sure." Barry scooped up two bags with another yawn, peripherally aware of Len slinging the sports bag over his shoulder and scooping up the remaining bags. It was only then Barry realised the bags contained groceries, and headed to the Kitchen. He set them on a counter with yet another yawn. "Wait, why did you bring me groceries?"

"Because I knew that was the first thing you'd do after you got up," Len responded, placing his bags beside Barry's, and set the sports bag out the way. "Do you always answer the door like this?" he asked, stroking Barry's naked waist.

"One sec," the Speedster declared before tapping into his powers to zip from the room and back again.

"Brushed your teeth?" Len asked amused.

"Mmhm," Barry hummed an agreement, feeling more human - if not more awake. "What was the previous question?"

"Do you always answer the door like this?" Len repeated, using the excuse to stroke both sides of the Speedster's waist.

"Ah, no. I'm not often in at this time of day, so most people don't tend to visit me, and the rest of the time I'm normally up and dressed before most people would visit."

"Good. As much as I'm enjoying the view, I would hate to think other people got to see it."

"Nope. And it's-" he cut off with a yawn, "only been since I got my own place that I've stopped wearing PJs." Len's head tilted as he considered that image. "Pretty sure I've still got them…?" he trailed off suggestively with a grin, ruined a beat later by another yawn.

"Another time," Len promised. He looked his Speedster over. "You okay Scarlet?"

"Mm, just tired. Late night," he explained as he stretched again. Barry noticed Len's riveted expression. "Giving you ideas?" he teased.

"No need. I already have a plan."

Barry laughed. "Is it- wait, I haven't forgotten an anniversary, have I? 13th, 5th, 10th. No, I haven't, have I?"

"No, I just decided to surprise you. 13th?"

"Our first altercation," Barry replied with a sheepish grin. "It was Friday the 13th."

"Mm, it was, wasn't it? Glad you remember."

"As if I could forget," Barry breathed wrapping his arms around Len's neck.

Len gently held Barry away from himself by a few inches. "That doesn't fit into my plans."

"But I haven't greeted you properly," Barry opposed with a pout.

"All right," the thief conceded with a smile, releasing the Speedster.

Barry pressed himself against Len's body, leant up, and tightened his hold around the thief's neck for balance. He closed those last inches and kissed his thief hard, tongue delving into his mouth the moment Len parted his lips.

He pulled back and pressed his lips together, savouring the sensation. Len cradled the back of Barry's head and pulled him into another kiss, this time in control. Barry moaned. Len took advantage of the chance to plunder his Speedster's mouth, caressing and claiming every inch before he allowed Barry to catch his breath. The brunet whined, even while he panted, rocking his hips against the thief, his hard cock evident.

"This wasn't in the plan," Len murmured stroking Barry's cheek. "But I can't leave you in this state Scarlet."

"Len," he whimpered needily.

"I've got you Scarlet," Len soothed, kissing the Speedster sweetly. He manoeuvred his Speedster toward and onto his kitchen table. With only a little urging, Barry arched his hips so Len could tug off his bottoms. "Lie back for me Scarlet," he urged, licking his lips when Barry did so, holding his arms above his head and spreading his legs. "Just like that Scarlet," he breathed, caressing the brunet's thighs. "You are so perfect Barry." Barry bit his bottom lip. "Don't do that. I want to hear you, Scarlet, I want to hear every sound I cause you to make," he drawled.

"Len," Barry moaned. "Please."

Len ducked his head and swallowed Barry's cock whole. Barry cried out and began to vibrate. Len hummed at the sensation and repeated his movement. The third time was the charm; Barry came with a shout of Len's name and abruptly stopped vibrating.

Len rose off of the Speedster's softening cock - he must be tired - swallowed and licked his lips. "Only one round Scarlet? Are you all right?" Len asked concerned.

"Mm," Barry hummed. "Lack of calories and tiredness, I think." He stretched contentedly. "Oh God, do you think my neighbours heard that?"

"Don't think anyone is in," Len assured, helping Barry to sit up. "Go get a shower and get dressed, while I make breakfast," he urged. "And no using your Speed," he stated firmly.

"Yes Sir," Barry replied with a mock salute and grin. Len bit Barry's bottom lip in reprimand. "Wait, why do you want me to get dressed?"

"Because otherwise I'll be too distracted to instigate the plan," Len answered easily, helping his Speedster from the table. "Go on." He patted the brunet on the ass. Barry shook his head, but left the room.

The Speedster returned with wet hair, clad in a pair of blue jeans and a Flash-red shirt, to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and cooking bacon. "Mm," he hummed appreciably.

Len smiled and handed Barry coffee in his favourite mug, just the way he liked it. "Thanks," the brunet murmured, heart-felt, inhaling the fragrance before taking a sip. His moan was equal parts appreciation and pleasure.

"I thought the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, not coffee," Len murmured teasingly as he set down the largest stack of pancakes Barry had ever seen in front of the Speedster.

"With the hours I work, coffee is a biological necessity."

"Which is why you got coffee as well as breakfast." Len then set down a side of bacon and French toast.

" _And_ French toast?"

"Don't worry Scarlet, I'm having the same, just a smaller portion," he assured, placing his own - regular-sized - breakfast opposite the Speedster. "I figure, between how many calories you normally have to consume, combined with how many you undoubtedly burnt since your last meal - and what I have planned for you - that you need that."

Barry blushed. "And you had to sit _there_." The thief has chosen to sit exactly where he'd been when he gave Barry the blow job.

"Why not?" Len asked with a challenging expression. "I have good memories of this spot. I sincerely hope you don't get rid of this table any time soon."

"I couldn't now, even if I _had_ been planning on it," Barry groused.

Len chuckled. "Eat."

Barry devoured his breakfast in short order, much to his surprise. "Guess I did need that," he said sheepishly.

Len ran his foot up and down Barry's calf, while he continued his breakfast. "You are what you are Scarlet, and you need what you need. No point being embarrassed by it."

"Says the guy with boundless confidence," Barry retorted with a grin.

Len linked fingers with the Speedster, leaving a hand free to devour the remainder of his pancakes. "See something you like Scarlet?" the thief asked with amusement, noticing his Speedster's attention.

Barry flushed. "You have, uh…expressive hands."

Len twirled his fork as he thought back. "How many times did I manage to ice you only because you were distracted by my fingers?"

"A few," Barry admitted. "Not at the start! You took me completely by surprise then. After I should have known better, when I had more of an idea what you were capable of, a few of those were because you…shifted your fingers on your cold gun. Not every time," he assured. "You're very good, and especially good at figuring me out."

"That's fun," the thief stated with a grin.

"So…you're not mad at me?"

Len rolled his eyes and squeezed Barry's fingers. "Doesn't lessen the victory if you were distracted by my charms rather than outwitted by my deviousness," he drawled.

Barry shivered. "You certainly have a way with words," he replied breathily.

Len eyes Barry speculatively as he finished his breakfast. "Feel free to use your Speed to wash the dishes." It was done in less than a second - Len had cleaned up after himself as he went along. Barry settled himself in Len's lap once finished. Len wrapped his arms around his Speedster's waist. "I know I have you to myself all day, but that doesn't mean I want to waste any time."

"You do?"

Len's expression was smug. "It's your day off, so as long as nothing catastrophic occurs, they'll leave you be. I called Felicity, and she's made sure the Green Arrow is close by so he can handle any Flash emergencies for you. So…baring anything _seriously_ going wrong…you're mine all day," he drawled slowly, Barry's breath speeding with every word. "Like my surprise so far Scarlet?"

"Yes," Barry moaned tilting his neck, knowing Len loved to mark him there. Len, of course, took full advantage of the opportunity.

Barry moaned. Len met the Speedster's eyes seriously. "Can you wait until I set up the rest of my surprise, Scarlet, or do you need relief now?"

"I can wait. You'll make it worth my while, won't you?"

"Absolutely." Len gracefully rose, helped Barry to his feet, led him from the room to his bedroom. Barry realised Len had put the groceries away too - if it was anyone else, he might be concerned about how much Len knew about his every day personal life. Most people wouldn't know your favourite mug to use at home, or where you put different types of groceries - and Barry had no doubt every item would be exactly where it belonged.

"Why don't you nip to the bathroom while I get everything sorted?" Len suggested gently.

Barry kissed his thief on the cheek and disappeared into his en suite bathroom, emerging after he'd made use of the facilities. He stilled, Len had retrieved the sports bag - which he'd expected - but he now stood barefoot, with the top buttons of his shirt undone. He had no idea why that was so tempting, but Barry acknowledged to himself it was. Len turned to him and grinned at his reaction. He stalked to the Speedster, rested his hands possessively on his waist, and lowered his head for a kiss.

"I'm glad you react so well to me Scarlet. Though to even the scales, I have to tell you, I found it incredibly difficult not to jump you when you walked into the kitchen wearing our colours." Barry flushed, he had noticed the jeans were the same shade as Len's parka - which had been why he'd bought them. Len chuckled smugly, reading his Speedster perfectly. "So it was a deliberate purchase. Was it a deliberate choice?"

"I didn't know how much it would affect you, but yes." He fought the urge to duck his head. "They're my favourite jeans."

"Good," Len drawled with a smirk, causing Barry to shiver. "The rest of my surprise involves something I mentioned in passing a while ago. If you don't want to Barry, we don't have to."

"Okay…?" Barry replied, knowing he had to respond somehow. He had noticed that Len used his name rather than a nickname when he was being serious. Though, while he may tease, he was never insincere - at least, not when alone with Barry.

Len knelt by the bag and Barry drifted over. He rose holding a set of attached wrist cuffs and Barry shivered. "I had them specially made so you won't be able to vibrate out of them, _and_ they had a release mechanism you can use," he explained come reassured. "Here," he stated, tapping a button at the top of the manacle. "Give me your wrist so you can test it," he urged.

Barry obliged, and easily pressed the button to release himself, more than a touch amused by how…almost nervous Len appeared to be. "It's okay Len, I trust you."

It was Len's turn to shiver. He kissed Barry sweetly, dropping the cuffs onto the bed so he could hold his Speedster close.

"That's not all of it, is it?" Barry asked with a cheeky grin.

"Absolutely not," Len replied with a smirk. He reluctantly released his Speedster to retrieve a ring gag.

Barry vibrated with a moan. "Now I remember the instance you're referring to."

Len smirked and couldn't resist kissing Barry again. He pulled back, expression serious. "I want to make something clear Barry, this will be like every other time we've been together."

"I'm the one with the power, I say what we do and how much," he recited solemnly.

"What have you been reading?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he retorted cheekily.

"You know I'll find out."

"And I'll enjoy watching you figure it out," he replied with a smile.

"You mean that don't you?"

Barry nodded solemnly. "While you may never be classified as a genius - except in relation to thievery or strategy - you _are_ highly intelligent. I find it hot when you demonstrate that," he stated with a shrug.

"Oh really?" Len drawled smugly. "I have to worry about some of the other 'geniuses' in your acquaintance?"

"No," Barry replied rolling his eyes. "While it is nice to have someone able to keep up with what I'm saying, especially the technical aspects, they don't really have the other traits I find alluring." He paused. "I don't need to reassure you that you can keep up with me conversationally do I?"

"No Scarlet," Len responded running a possessive hand up and down the Speedster's spine, coming to rest several inches above his rear. "While I can't exactly talk shop with you, I can follow when _you_ do. I'm aware of that, and as long as you are too I'm content."

Barry grinned. "Believe me, I'm aware."

"You find that hot too?" Barry nodded with a cheeky grin. "Why have you never mentioned this?"

"I would have thought my reaction was self-evident," he replied blinking innocently. The thief huffed, even while he shivered. "Do you find this tempting?" Barry asked naively, maintaining his innocent expression.

Len's hand clenched on Barry's shirt as he shuddered. "No more of that Scarlet, or the plan will get derailed."

"Can't have that." Eyes alight with mischief, but expression nothing but cheeky.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to use this to your advantage?"

"Would _I_ do that?" the Speedster retorted pointedly, both of them aware how often Len made use of his Captain Cold drawl to make Barry react.

Len slanted his mouth across the Speedster's before he could say anything else distracting, the weight of the ring gag in his hand enough of a reminder to focus him back on the plan. He took a deliberate step back, gag held up. "Do you want to do this Barry?"

"Yes," he replied nodding enthusiastically.

Len chuckled. "All right then. Before we start, let's set up ways for you to communicate with me. I'll set up your wrists so you'll be able to tap them on the headboard. That'll be sure to get my attention - if it isn't already on you," he added with a grin. "Hold your thumb and forefinger together in a circle if you want the ring gag removed," he paused, waiting until Barry nodded before her continued. "Hold up one finger to stop, two fingers if you need food, three for water, four if you need the bathroom," he listed, a brief pause between each. Barry smiled. "You will still have just as much say, so if I propose an idea and you're willing do a thumbs-up, or as close to it as you can. If you're unwilling, do a thumbs-down, or as close as you can."

"When have I ever been unwilling with you?" Barry retorted.

"I'm making sure you have the option, if you need it," Len stated firmly. "Wave you hand in a downward motion to slow down, and upward to speed up." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Have I forgotten anything?"

"How about 'give me a minute'?" Barry suggested.

"You?" Len teased.

"I don't know what you've got planned, I might need the chance to catch my breath," he retorted, only then noticing the numerous bottles of water and calorie bars set on the bedside table. His eyebrows rose.

"If I've got you tied up, I'm not going to leave you alone if I can help it. Hold up all your fingers and thumb, if you need a breather, or need me to pause for any reason."

"Okay then," Barry replied, taking a step toward Len, who's gaze was rivetted upon him. "Do you want to get started, or was there something else you wanted to say?"

"You make sure to tell me if you need or want anything," Len ordered. "I don't care if it has you tapping every ten seconds," he continued firmly.

"I promise," Barry vowed, cupping Len's cheek, his thumb resting teasingly against the corner of the thief's mouth. Len tilted his head just so and nibbled the Speedster's digit. "Shall we get started?" he asked breathily.

Len smirked as he dextrously undid Barry's shirt. The brunet's breath hitched at every touch of the thief's fingers against bare skin. Len helped Barry slip the shirt from his shoulders. "I do like you in this outfit Scarlet," he murmured, tossing the item carelessly aside as he turned his attention to the Speedster's jeans. "But I have to admit, I prefer you out of it." He undid the button and began to carefully slide down the zipper. His gaze became more focussed as inches of skin became visible. "Are you wearing underwear?" he asked, a touch breathy.

"I figured I wouldn't he wearing the jeans long," Barry retorted with a nonchalant shrug.

"I am _definitely_ doing to make the wait worth your while," Len promised heatedly the moment he confirmed his Speedster had gone commando. "You are the most tempting man on the planet," Len murmured reverently as he slid the jeans down Barry's long legs, and had him step out of them.

"Not many people would agree with you, but I'm glad you think so," Barry replied with a smile.

"If other people are unable to discern your fine attributes, they are unworthy of you," Len drawled, causing a shiver which turned into a vibration. "Still sure you're okay without relief?" Barry nodded his head slowly, eyes closed and breathing deep. "All right then. Lie down," he urged, guiding the Speedster to lay with his head pillowed, and his arms a comfortable distance from the headboard. "Are you okay to have the wrist cuffs on?" Len asked gently. Barry held his arms above his head in answer. With a chuckle, the thief picked up the cuffs, shifted the Speedster's position slightly, and attached them to each wrist. "Make sure you can press the button on both cuffs," he urged.

Barry shifted his fingers so he could touch the button on both, though he didn't press them. "They're fine Len. I'm fine," he assured.

"Yes you are," he responded with a leer that made the Speedster laugh. "I'm going to cuff your ankles before I put in the gag, that okay?"

Barry nodded and Len urged him to spread his legs. The thief then set about attaching separate cuffs to each ankle, which he then attached to opposite ends of the footboard, making sure there was enough slack in the chain for the Speedster to be able to bend his knees. "That okay?"

"I'd tell you if it wasn't," Barry assured with a smile.

Len smiled back. "Open your mouth wide Scarlet," he urged before carefully fitting the ring gag into the Speedster's mouth. "Okay?" Barry nodded and Len slipped off the bed, taking in the sight of his Speedster. "What a pretty picture you make Scarlet," he murmured. "So perfect." He glanced at his own clothes deliberately. "Shall I get undressed?" An immediate thumbs-up. He made a show of it, thoroughly enjoying Barry's rivetted gaze. "How about I feed my cock into your pretty mouth?" Two thumbs up and vibration that wracked his frame, but didn't release him from the cuffs. "Looks like the restraints work," Len murmured crawling onto the bed. "And that was an enthusiastic yes," he continued with a drawl as he settled over the Speedster's shoulders.

Len took hold of his cock with one hand, and cupped the back of Barry's head with the other, easing his shaft into his Speedster's mouth while not straining his neck. He slowly slid his cock past the gag, making sure Barry had plenty of time to adjust, peripherally cheeking the Speedster's hands for any signals.

Barry tapped a cuff on the headboard and Len immediately stopped. The Speedster waved his hand in an upward motion. Len huffed out a laugh. "Sorry Scarlet, but until we've had more practise at this, I'm being careful of you," he stated firmly as he began his gentle glide once more. Barry waited until Len's cock was completely encased in his mouth and vibrated. "That's cheating," Len hissed, moaning, only force of will enabling him to pull back so Barry could comfortably breathe.

Barry raised his eyebrows, challenge clear in his eyes.

"I refuse to fuck your mouth until I know you can cope with it while a ring gag is in your mouth," Len retorted firmly. "But will you settle for me coming in your mouth?" he compromised. Barry held a thumb up. Len huffed another laugh. "All right, if it becomes even the slightest bit uncomfortable, or you find it hard to swallow, tell me straight away." Two thumbs up. A deep breath from Len. "Vibrate again," he commanded as he did a slow stroke. Just when he finished the stroke, Barry deliberately vibrated again, his eyes sparkling, the sensation enough to tip Len over the edge with a cry of his lover's name.

The moment he recovered his wits, he pulled out, cheeking the Speedster's face and hands. He eased the gag from Barry's mouth. Barry swallowed, eyes narrowed. "I didn't tell you I wanted it to come out," he groused with a pout.

"I know you didn't," Len murmured, stroking Barry's cheek, smiling when the brunet leant into the touch. "But you also hadn't swallowed."

"You would have preferred I swallow around you?" he teased, eyes alight with mischief.

"Yes. I didn't want you to choke when you couldn't swallow around the ring gag."

"I'll remember that in the future," he promised. "Could I have some water please?" he asked with only a slight hesitation.

"Of course Scarlet," Len responded, immediately scooping up a bottle, and raising the brunet enough to comfortably sip the water Len slowly administered. He paused when a third of the bottle was gone. "Enough? Or do you want some more?"

"A little more please." He paused next when half was gone. "That's enough, thanks."

"My pleasure." Len took advantage of the lack of a gag to kiss his Speedster thoroughly. "I didn't think through not having your kisses when I pictured this Scarlet."

"Neither did I."

"Want me to put it back on?"

"Please," he responded with a touch of a whine.

"Don't worry Scarlet," he murmured as he reapplied the ring gag to his eager Speedster, "now I've had relief I'll be able to focus on _you_."

He settled between the Speedster's legs, smirking when Barry's breath hitched. He lapped up the beads of precome and swirled his tongue around the head. Which was enough to make his sensitive Speedster come.

Len swallowed and licked his lips. "Mm," he hummed. "I love the way you taste Scarlet." He ducked his head, encasing the entirety of his Speedster's cock in one stroke and swallowed. Barry came with a yelp. Len happily drank down his Speedster's come, withdrawing enough to catch his breath, and turned his attention to delivering a full blow job. Or at least as much of one as Barry could take - his Speedster was deliciously sensitive.

Several strokes - where Len deliberately didn't swallow around his cock, no matter the temptation - was enough to tip Barry over the edge again. Len rose off of his Speedster's shaft slowly, and swallowed with his lips wrapped around the head. Barry let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a whine. Only then did Len lift his mouth off his lover's cock with an obscene pop, licking his lips.

Barry tapped the headboard and held up his fingers and thumb. Len immediately rose, settled on his knees comfortably and scrutinised his Speedster. "Need a minute Barry?" Thumb up. "I suppose I _do_ generally give you more of a breather. You're just so tempting like this." Barry blushed and Len smiled. "I love that you still blush, even with all we've done together. And you're even starting to talk dirty," he murmured with a shiver. He almost missed the mischievous glint that appeared briefly in the brunet's eyes. Almost. But he was soon distracted by Barry holding up three fingers.

Len scooped up a bottle as he crawled to Barry's head. He removed the gag and gently elevated the Speedster so he could supply sips of the remainder of the water. "That enough, or do you need some more?" he asked tone tender.

"That's enough, thanks."

"Want one of your calorie bars?"

The brunet's gaze turned inward, obviously assessing his body. "Probably better."

Len shook his head in fond exasperation, before he began feeding his Speedster bites of one of the bars.

"Thanks Len," Barry murmured with a bright smile.

"You're welcome," Len replied, bending to kiss his Speedster soundly. "You okay for the gag to go back in?" Enthusiastic nodding. "It isn't uncomfortable?" Barry rolled his eyes. "Just checking," Len stated as he fit the ring gag back into place. "You okay for me to continue Scarlet?" Two thumbs up. Len chuckled as he settled back between his Speedster's legs. "So eager," he murmured as he gently encouraged Barry to draw up his knees. "That's it Scarlet," he drawled. "I want better access to you." He blew across Barry's balls, causing the Speedster to arch as much as his restraints would allow. Len chuckled. He did so enjoy teasing his Speedster, but he had promised to reward Barry's - remarkable - patience. A promise was a promise.

He carefully took one, then the other, of Barry's testicles into his mouth, sucking and licking the delicate globes. Then he took both, did a gentle suck and gave a strong tap of his tongue once, twice, thrice. Barry came with a scream.

Len released them carefully. "So wonderfully vocal," he murmured with a smirk, eyeing the Speedster's hard cock. "And still so hard," he drawled sparking a shiver. "I love how you react to my voice Scarlet," he continued to drawl until his Speedster vibrated. Satisfied, he turned his attention back to rewarding his Speedster. Len licked the length of Barry's perineum, kissed and nibbled along every inch then sucked the skin into his mouth, leaving a deliberate hickey. Barry came with a wordless shout. He tapped his wrists and Len immediately released the skin as he glanced up at his Speedster. Barry held up his fingers and thumb.

Len sat up and settled with his arms on Barry's knees. "You okay Scarlet?" he asked concerned. Barry held up a thumb. "Not too much?" The thief received a look. "All right, all right, I was only checking," he murmured, watching his Speedster intensely as his panting breaths began to level out. Barry held up two thumbs.

Len chuckled, but returned to his previous position. He ran his tongue along the edge of his Speedster's hole, smirking at the moan, and pressed his against the entrance, almost breaching. Barry let out a wrecked moan as he came again, splattering his stomach with seed. Len didn't comment, though there were so many on the tip of his tongue, because he had far better things to do than _talking_. He slowly began to ease his tongue into Barry's hole, breaching by a few inches, then retreating before inching further. He repeated the process, listening intently to Barry's breathing with hands resting on the brunet's thighs to feel his tension, until his tongue was buried as deep as it would go. Then he began to tongue-fuck Barry's ass, moan after wrecked moan spilling from the Speedster's mouth. Len firmed his tongue and speared it into his Speedster's hole. Barry came with a high-pitched whine, vibrating around the thief's tongue. He immediately tapped the headboard. Len retreated, unsurprised when Barry signalled he needed to catch his breath.

"Am I doing too much too soon, or are you feeling particularly sensitive today?" Len asked concerned as he settled back on his knees again.

Barry made a waffling motion with his hand. After a moment's hesitation he formed his thumb and forefinger into a ring. Len immediately shifted forward and removed the gag. Barry shifted his mouth a little, getting used to the feel of it out of his mouth, before he spoke, "Bit of both I think. You seem to be particularly focussed and intent today, and I seem to be even more receptive than normal." A beat's pause. "That's saying something, isn't it?" Len chuckled. "It might be something to do with the circumstances, or your oral fixation, or both."

"You're rambling," the thief murmured fondly, cupping his Speedster's cheek.

"Want me to stop?"

"No," Len replied with a smile. "Much as I've enjoyed listening to just the sounds I can cause you to make, I've missed hearing you speak."

"Hearing me make requests and beg you mean," he retorted.

"That too," Len replied with a smile. "What do you say we leave the gag off?" he suggested. Barry scrutinised his expression. "We can use it again another time," he assured. Barry nodded his assent. "Besides, I have other methods of robbing you of speech," he murmured before he claimed his Speedster's protesting mouth. Barry moaned and kissed back enthusiastically.

Len grinned when he pulled back, panting just as hard as the Speedster. "You were saying?"

"Touché," he responded with a grin. He scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, but spoke without prompting. "Len, can I suck your cock?"

Len shuddered. Barry glanced down at Len's weeping cock, licked his lips unconsciously, and met Len's gaze. "Is that what you want Barry?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," Barry answered eagerly.

"All right then," Len responded with a grin. He settled with his knees bracketing the Speedster's shoulders, cupped the back of his head and shifted his hips until the head of his cock was pressed against Barry's lips. The brunet eagerly sucked the head into his mouth, swirled his tongue, lapped up the beads of precome. He moaned, he did so love Len's taste!

"I can practically hear you thinking Scarlet," Len panted.

Barry reluctantly released Len's cock. "I was thinking how much I love the way you taste," he replied breathily. "Now don't interrupt," he ordered petulantly, deliberately taking the tip of Len's shaft between his lips before the thief could respond.

Len uttered a drawn-out moan. There were times he thought the Speedster had an unfair advantage, then he remembered he did too. "That's it Scarlet," he drawled, causing Barry to shiver even while he took Len's cock deep. "Suck my cock. I know you love it, as much as I love letting you, and as much as I love sucking your pretty cock." Barry vibrated, the sensation enough to bring Len to orgasm. "Drink me down Scarlet," he drawled, slightly breathy. "We both know how much you love the taste of my cum." Barry swallowed and Len gently slipped his cock from Barry's panting mouth. He leant down and drawled, voice just a whisper, "I want you to cum from just this."

Barry came with a cry of Len's name. Len stroked his cheek as he came down from his high. "Think I might need another calorie bar," he murmured eyes still half-mast.

Len shifted into better position with a smile, and helped his Speedster eat another bar. "Need some water?"

"Please."

Len fed him half the water, and drank a large swig the moment Barry indicated he was done. "You okay Barry?"

"Peachy," he murmured with a grin.

"Isn't that normally my line?" Len teased with an answering grin.

His grin widened. "So…what else have you got in the bag? The bottle of water and restraints can't be all of it. There more room in the bag."

"I wouldn't deliberately bring a bigger bag than I need?" he asked with quirked eyebrows.

"No, you're exact in everything you do. You have exactly what you need, or may potentially need, with you, no more, no less. Much as you do enjoy theatrics, it's always tempered by practicality - and your innate sense of exactness. Though I suppose some may call it perfectionism," Barry replied conversationally.

Len smiled, and kissed the Speedster sweetly. "Well, I didn't know what I might want to do once I had you bound, _so_ I brought a variety of options with me," he remarked, choosing to answer his Speedster's question rather respond to his insightfulness. "Do you want to see some of it?"

"Only some?" Barry replied with a pout.

"Yes, I might save some to surprise you with another time." He rose and knelt by the bag. "But this, I'm going to leave with you - even if we don't use it today." His hand reappeared, a dildo in his hand the exact shade of his Captain Cold Parka with snowflakes scattered across it. "Ordered this special," he drawled, enjoying Barry's shock.

The Speedster blinked several times, rebooting his brain. His gaze flicked between the toy and Len's cock. "Did you send measurements?" he demanded aghast.

Len sidled closer. "No, when I made a request with the colour scheme, they sent a list of the measurements they were able to do, and I chose those closest to mine." He leant down until his face was several inches away from his Speedster's. "Now, what was it that upset you about that thought?" he breathed.

"The thought of someone knowing the exact measurements of your cock. What if they'd used the to mould a toy for themselves, and use it - and the knowledge that it was a perfect replica - to pleasure themselves?" Barry retorted, irate.

Len breathed in his Speedster's possessive fury for a moment before he soothed him. "Good thing it was anonymous then," he drawled.

Barry huffed. "I'm not naïve, I know you've had past partners, and they'll know what you look like naked but-" he cut off.

"You don't want anyone new to know, because I'm yours," Len finished. Barry blinked up at him. "I feel the same way Barry," he murmured, closing the distance between them to draw his willing Speedster into a possessive kiss.

His expression turned thoughtful as he pulled back. "That was an oddly specific image. That happen to you Scarlet?"

"I've never ordered a toy, anonymous or otherwise," he replied with a huff. "As to the stalker-esque quality, no. While I might have appeared in court before, people don't tend to develop obsessions with CSIs."

"Not even when they're as cute as you?"

Barry laughed. "People tend to focus more on the lawyers or detectives, the ones on the 'front lines' of the case, not the ones that processed the evidence."

"Then people are stupid." Barry laughed. "Not going to comment Scarlet?"

"Why? You're already made up your mind. No point. I'll save my energy. Pick my battles," he murmured expression soft.

Len cupped the Speedster's cheek, and only then remembered the toy in his other hand. They both glanced at it at the same time. "I think I'll leave this for you to use Scarlet," he murmured, placing it in the top bedside drawer. "It's clean and ready for use." He grinned. "I know every time you look at it, you'll think of me."

"Of course," Barry replied with a grin. "That was why you chose the colour scheme. Oh God," Barry groaned. "That means you're going to have to prep me."

"Of course," Len stated smirking. "Though, Barry, I would have had to even if I'd used the toy. You haven't been prepped enough."

"Not by your standards," Barry sighed.

"I make it enjoyable, don't I Scarlet?" he drawled temptingly. Barry shivered. "Have I made it worth your while yet?"

"Possibly," he replied with a grin. "But I won't even be partially satisfied until you've buried your cock inside me."

Len shuddered, scooped up the lube he'd stashed among the bottles of water and hurriedly settled back between Barry's legs. "You are so tempting Scarlet," he murmured as he spread a liberal amount on his fingers. Before Barry could respond, Len thrust two fingers into the Speedster's hole. Barry cried out. "You okay?" Barry nodded vehemently. Len chuckled and scissored his fingers.

"Mm," Barry hummed. "Len," he whined.

The thief curled his fingers, stroking Barry's prostate even while he continued stretching. Barry let out a wrecked moan. Smirking, Len slid in a third finger. He doubted he would ever get tired of touching his Speedster, especially in a carnal fashion.

Len coated his cock with a generous amount as he finished stretching his Speedster. He removed his fingers. Barry let out a high-pitched whine. "I know Scarlet," he murmured and thrust his cock deep into the Speedster.

"Finally!" Barry cried triumphantly, causing Len to grin. He had to admit, Barry had been asking - even begging - him to do that for a while. "You have absolutely made it worth my while," he panted, gazing up at the thief adoringly.

Len's expression softened. "You may want to hold on Scarlet," he murmured as he hooked his elbows beneath the Speedster's knees. Barry's fingers wrapped around the chains of his manacles, expression curious. Len withdrew his shaft and thrust back into the Speedster hard. Barry cried out.

With a smirk, Len continued to - finally - fuck his Speedster, using all the speed and force he was capable of. Barry vibrated, and Len adjusted the angle of his hips, pounding the Speedster's prostate. Barry came with a scream of Len's name, clenching so tight around Len's cock the thief followed him a second later.

Len carefully eased out of Barry and smiled at the Speedster's blissed out expression. He quickly disappeared to the en suite, returned with a damp washcloth, and gently cleaned the Speedster. With an expert flick of the wrist, the cloth landed in Barry's washing basket. He released Barry from the restraints.

"You okay Scarlet?"

"Mmhmm," Barry hummed, eyes still half-mast. "That was amazing."

Len chuckled. "Roll over," he urged as he returned the restraints to the bag and removed a bottle of massage oil from it. Barry moaned, but did roll over. Len smiled and poured some onto his hands, the scent of lavender permeating the air. Barry hummed his approval. Len's gentle, dextrous fingers set about massaging the Speedster's legs, loosening any tension in the muscles, smile growing wider at the moans coming from the Speedster's mouth. He skipped Barry's ass - too much temptation - and continued from his lower back, working his way up until he made it to the Speedster's shoulders, then turned his attention to his arms, ensuring Barry wouldn't have even a twinge from being restrained.

"You okay Barry?" Len asked, concerned at his silence.

Barry turned his head to meet Len's eyes, expression utterly relaxed. "Can we do that again, when I've got the energy for a happy ending?"

Len smirked. "Promise."

"Good," Barry murmured.

"Come on Scarlet," Len spoke scooping up the Speedster. "Let's get some food into you." Barry wrapped his arms around the thief's neck and snuggled closer. "Who would have thought the Flash would be cuddling close to Captain Cold?" Len mused as he glided to the kitchen.

"Anyone who watched our altercations," Barry murmured sleepily. "The chemistry between us was there from the start."

"True," Len conceded as he set Barry down on a chair. Len had deliberately chosen an oil that would be absorbed into the skin - no point sharing a shower if Barry couldn't enjoy it.

"You're thinking dirty thoughts," Barry murmured.

"What can I say?" Len drawled. "You're just so tempting Scarlet." He leant down and shared a sweet kiss with the brunet. He cupped his cheek, thumb stroking gently. "Will you be all right there?"

"While food would be appreciated, I'm not in danger of toppling over," he answered honestly with a smile.

"Did you?"

Barry blushed. "A couple of times, _very_ early on, before we figured out how much I need to eat."

Len shook his head, then set his attention to making them something to eat, completely at ease with his nudity.

He shouldn't be surprised, Barry supposed, that one, Len could cook, and two, that he could cook well. Though he wasn't in the least surprised _he_ was ill at ease to be sat naked.

Len smiled as he turned back to the Speedster with two full plated. "No one else would be able to pull off reverence and embarrassment in their expression," he remarked as he set the more laden plate in front of Barry, and set the other opposite.

"I _am_ sat naked in my Kitchen," Barry stated blushing as he gratefully accepted a mug of coffee from Len.

"You were more than that not too long ago," Len remarked as he settled with his own mug of coffee. He took a sip, hiding his mouth, though his eyes telegraphed his smugness. Barry flushed Scarlet. "Embarrassed? I thought you enjoyed it?"

"A bit," Barry replied sheepishly. "And I did, _a lot_ , at the time. I lose myself in the moment when I'm with you, touching or being touched, by you. It's _after_ that's the problem."

"Hmm," Len hummed and began to eat.

Barry scrutinised the thief's expression before he demolished his food. Sighing happily, he settled in his chair, hands cupped around his favourite mug as he sipped. "Why that mug?" he asked, eyes flicking to the snowflake covered mug Len had chosen to use himself.

"Do you really need to ask?" Barry raised his eyebrows challengingly. "Considering it's a specific shade of blue with snowflakes, I figured it was the perfect mug for Captain Cold to use. I'm amazed you don't use a Flash mug," he remarked.

"I do have one-"

"I noticed."

Barry rolled his eyes at the interruption, but continued. "That I was given as a semi-joke gift from Cisco, but it's not my favourite one," he stated with a shrug.

"How long have you had it?" he asked with a nod toward Barry's mug.

"Years. It was the first present Iris bought me, with her very first pay check. She was so proud of that fact - especially with the pittance she was paid - that I made sure to use it. And she did get it in my favourite colour."

"Blue is your favourite colour?" Barry nodded, humming an affirmative as he took another sip. "Would have thought it would be red."

"Nope. Red is the colour of the lightning in my system, so it seemed the most apt colour to use for the suit. And before you ask, I don't favour any particular shade of blue, I like it from palest to darkest."

Len grinned, but chose not to make the obvious comment. "So how long have you had this one?" he asked, tapping the rim of his own mug.

"Since just after we got together. I saw it, and thought it might make you smile if I brought you coffee in it - if you even came 'round for one," he murmured bashfully.

"Mission accomplished," Len stated, smiling at Barry's bright grin. "Barry?"

"Yes?"

"Did you like your surprise?"

"Absolutely," he replied instantly. "I was thinking we could always use the ring gag another time without the restraints. What do you think?" Len shivered. "Is that a yes?"

"You know it is," Len drawled, smirking when Barry shivered. "What would you like to do the rest of the day?"

"I get to choose?"

"Barry," Len chided.

"I know," he retorted rolling his eyes. "I just thought you might have plans of what you'd like to do. Since we've got a day to play."

"And what play do _you_ want Scarlet? I planned on you calling the shots after this point," he stated with a smile. Barry's eyes brightened and he zipped from his seat into Len's lap, coffee forgotten. Len smirked. "So?"

The Speedster wrapped his arms around Len's neck and pulled him into a tongue-tangling kiss.

"Enjoyable, certainly, but not much of a plan," Len murmured.

"You want a plan?" Barry asked softly, one hand caressing where spine met skull, while the other drifted down to glide over Len's tattooed torso.

"Yes."

Barry leant forward and whispered hotly into Len's ear, grinning wider and wider every time Len shivered. He returned to his previous position. "Think you could manage that?"

"It would be my pleasure."

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
